unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Unreal Tournament
Unreal Tournament (also known as UT99 or simply UT) is a first-person shooter video game co-developed by Epic Games and Digital Extremes. It was published in 1999 by GT Interactive. Retrospectively, the game has also been referred to as UT99 or UT Classic to differentiate it from its numbered sequels. The game is based on the same technology that powered Unreal, but the design of UT shifted the series' focus to competitive multiplayer action, a trend at the time: id Software's Quake III Arena was released only ten days later. __TOC__ Synopsis Overview Unreal Tournament was designed as an arena FPS, with head-to-head multiplayer deathmatches being the primary focus of the game. The game's single-player campaign is essentially a series of arena matches played with bots. For team matches, bots are again used to fill the roles of the player's teammates. Even on dedicated multiplayer servers, bots are sometimes used to pad out teams that are short on players. UT is known and widely praised by critics and players alike- for its bot A.I., the product of programmer Steve Polge who had earlier risen to fame by designing the Reaper Bot for Quake II, one of the earliest examples of an effective deathmatch bot. The player can choose a bot skill level (anywhere from "Novice" to "Godlike") or set it to automatically adjust to the player's performance. Bots can be further customized by changing names, appearance, accuracy, weapon preferences, awareness, and so forth. Development history Unreal Tournament began life as an expansion pack for Unreal. When it was realized that the multi-player aspect of Unreal was popular and something that people sought after, Epic began working on a multiplayer expansion pack for the game to fix the problems with online play. At some point during its development, it became clear that the number and extent of the changes to the Unreal codebase that Epic was required to make made Unreal Tournament too incompatible with Unreal. Thus the expansion pack was broken off from Unreal and made into a standalone game. Unreal Tournament contains all of the content that Unreal had except for the maps and music. The first publicly available version (Version 322) of the demo was released on 17 September 1999. A Version 321 was briefly and accidentally available the night before but was rapidly withdrawn. The Version 322 demo is for use with 3dfx video cards only. This early version of the demo omits DM-Tempest. A patch was provided to update Version 321 to 322.Demo Patch v322 Two days later, a patch to the 3dfx-only demo was provided to correct a server crash that occurred whilst using the Web-based remote administration facility. The first full demo (and a patch to the 3dfx-only demo to convert it to the full demo) was released 28 September 1999. This took the demo to version 338. A Version 338a demo intended to test a server map change problem was accidentally released but rapidly disowned by Epic. The Version 338 demo is not compatible with the final version of the full demo. A final demo for Unreal Tournament was released on October 19 1999Version 348 Demo release announcement and contains 5 maps from the game; one map for each gametype. The demo has the maps CTF-Coret, DM-Morpheus, DM-Phobos, DM-Tempest, and DOM-Sesmar. The Linux version of the Version 348 demo was released 20 October 1999. An additional patch to the Version 348 demo to fix a crash whilst playing back recorded demos was released 20 October 1999. An additional patch to update Version 348 servers was released 9 November 1999. Network compatability is unaffected by this patch.History of the changes to the demos between the 3dfx-only demo and the final Version 348 demo Release dates *November 23, 1999 - Unreal Tournament (PC) - 2 CDs *January 19, 2000 - Unreal Tournament (Mac) *October 26, 2000 - Unreal Tournament (PS2) - 1 DVD *October 27, 2000 - Unreal Tournament GOTY (PC) - 2 CDs *March 14, 2001 - Unreal Tournament (DC) - 1 RD-Rom *March 21, 2001 - Unreal Tournament GOTY (Mac) *August 29, 2001 - Totally Unreal (PC) - 4 CDs *: Included Unreal Gold, Unreal Tournament (GOTY Edition) and an Unreal Championship/Unreal 2 preview disc *November 6, 2006 - Unreal Anthology (PC) - 1 DVD *: Included Unreal Gold, Unreal Tournament (GOTY Edition), Unreal II: The Awakening, and Unreal Tournament 2004. - Published by Midway Games, who took publishing rights from Atari. Game content Gamemodes The game contains the following gamemodes: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Domination, Capture The Flag, Assault and Last Man Standing. There's a seventh mode, called Tournament Darkmatch, but it doesn't have own maps. Characters Weapons Various weapons are made available for single player as well as multi-player mode. Items Teams A number of teams, mainly classified as factions of commandos and soldiers, appear as opponents. Soundtrack Although some tracks have more than one section (And are listed appropriately) it's important to note the extra sections are never played within the game itself. However, using a Module Player, such as XMPlay, one can listen to the extra sections. Reception Unreal Tournament is still, arguably, the most popular Unreal series game ever released. It generated an enormous community and was many people's first multiplayer experience. On its release, Unreal Tournament was capable of using maps created for Unreal. The Unreal content was automatically replaced by Unreal Tournament content when running an Unreal DM map with one of the Unreal Tournament gametypesUnreal Technology Announcements - Steve Polge 19 November 1999. Mods like OldSkool Amp'd allowed players to play Unreal levels in Unreal Tournament, using original Unreal assets instead of substituting their Unreal Tournament counterparts. Although the graphical capabilities of the Unreal Tournament engine have long since been surpassed, it is still one of the most played games on the Internet. This is due, in part, to its grounded gameplay and weapon balance. Essential Files Here you will find all the links to the downloads of the essential files for your Unreal Tournament installation. Patches Official Windows * UT 436 Patch - for retail version. Not needed for Unreal Anthology users. * UT 436 Dedicated Server Package - standalone dedicated server package. * UT 436 NoDelta Patch - if you have CD reading problems, or obtained it bundled, this is for you. * UT Denial of Service Patch - this fix causes the UT server to correctly process ICMP port unreachable messages, and disconnect any connection it receives one for. This solves the Windows 2000 creeping ping problem and a denial of service attack. Users not running UT servers do not need to apply this patch. * Epic's Updated OpenGL Renderer - Updated OpenGLDrv.dll for Unreal Tournament. Official, but not as good as the UTGLR renderers. Unofficial Windows * UTPG 451b Patch - created by the UT Preservation Group, for either GOTY or retail version. You need to upgrade first to 436. Beware, though, as it breaks the Unreal Editor. * Oldunreal Multimedia Patches for UnrealTournament - Multimedia patches, which include updates both for graphics and sound. This update adds support for OpenAL and FMOD sound systems. Note: Use this before adding the enhanced OpenGL and D3D renderers. * Enhanced Renderers for Unreal Tournament - updates the OpenGL and D3D renderers to the latest versions. Highly recommended. Note: Add this after using the Oldunreal Multimedia Patches. D3D8 here. * D3D10 Renderers for Unreal engine - latest D3D renderers for DirectX10 and DirectX11 on Windows Vista and later. See details for installation. Linux * UT 436 Linux Retail Full - a Linux installer for the retail Unreal Tournament version. * UT 436 Linux Patch - use after installing Unreal Tournament with the UT 436 Linux Full installer. * UT 436 Linux GOTY Install - a Linux installer for the retail Unreal Tournament: Game of the Year Edition. * UT Denial of Service Patch - this is the Linux server patch that addresses the same problems as the Windows fix. UT server admins are encouraged to apply this patch. * UT Official Bonus Pack collection - Installer containing the Bonus Packs 1, 2, 3 and 4. * libglib - libgtk1.2: Required files for Linux installers to be able to run on Debian/Ubuntu, as the installers use older versions of these libraries. More info here. Macintosh *UT 436 Mac Patch - Requires retail PC version of Unreal Tournament. Bonus Packs Official Epic Bonus Packs. For the contents, see the Bonus Content section. * UT Bonus Pack 1 (UMOD) - also called Epic Bonus Pack. If you have the GOTY edition, you do not need this pack. * UT Bonus Pack 2 (ZIP) - also called Digital Extremes pack. If you have the GOTY edition, you do not need this pack. Also, do '''not overwrite the de.u package as this will lead to network incompatibility.' * UT Bonus Pack 3 (UMOD) - also called Inoxx Map pack. '''If you have the GOTY edition, you do not need this pack.' ** ZIP version, use it if .umod files don't work. * UT Bonus Pack 4 (UMOD) - also called The Christmas 2000 Pack. ** ZIP version, use it if .umod files don't work. Demos *Windows v348 Demo *Linux v348 Demo *Mac v348m2 Demo *Mac v348m4 Demo Patch Other EAX Patches *Unreal Tournament EAX Patch. In order to use the EAX sound enhancements, you will have to download and install this patch first. *Unreal Tournament EAX-enhanced CTF Levels. Install this after installing the EAX patch. *Unreal Tournament EAX-enhanced DM Levels. Install this after installing the EAX patch. S3TC Textures *High Resolution Textures. Replace client-side textures with the S3TC-compressed ones to get a lot more world detail. For all compilations of Unreal Tournament. Note: do not use these server-side. Trivia * Unreal Tournament was originally planned as just an expansion pack to Unreal, but was later made into a full game. * An easter egg in the ending sequence reveals that there were five Liandri Grand Tournament winners before Xan Kriegor. They are named (in chronological order): Green Marine, Roan Terg, Magnus, Geos Dryon and Pariah. It seems that the winners' names are actually nicknames of Epic staff. Green Marine comes from Brandon "Green Marine" Reinhart, one of the programmers. * Every map from Unreal, including the 10 default maps; the Fusion Mappack maps; the Return to Na Pali maps; the GW Press Addon maps; the cut maps DmMorbfanza, DmSplash, DmEclipse and DmDespair; and the 3DFX/S3TC Demo maps, were considered for the game. Ultimately only Curse, Deck16 and Morbias were selected for the retail version as [DM-Curse[]], [DM-Deck16[]] and [DM-Morbias[]]; with Cybrosis, HealPod, Mojo and Shrapnel making it through the Epic Bonus Pack as [DM-Cybrosis[]], [DM-HealPod[]], [DM-Mojo[]] and [DM-Shrapnel[]]. * According to Josh AdamsJosh Adams's post @ UT forums, the DC version of UT had to branch drastically from the PC version, to the point that the PC version couldn't really use the DC maps, aside from the dedicated servers used to run the servers at SegaNet. * Also according to Josh AdamsJosh Adams's another post @ UT forums, Secret Level, the development house which did the port to Dreamcast, were contacted by Infogrames (then publisher of UT) to see if they would port UT to the console. Most other developers thumbed down the proposal. Meanwhile, Epic did the PS2 version in-house, and Secret Level was able to use a lot of their hard work on "consolizing" the game. External links and references See also *Totally Unreal *Unreal Deal Pack *Unreal Tournament 2003 *Unreal Tournament 2004 *Unreal Tournament 3 Category:Games Category:Unreal Tournament